


Jealous

by sheca504



Series: Rhack Songfics [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of Jealous Rhys, Jealous Jack, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack, Songfic, Threats of Violence, cursing, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: A songfic using the song, "Jealous" by Nick Jonas. Jack is one jealous and possessive son of a B**ch.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or it's characters nor do I own the song "Jealous". Just using them to make this silly little story.
> 
> Also, this didn't come out the way that I wanted it but I been working on this one for nearly a week and I wanted to get it out before I obsess over it too much lol

_I don't like the way he’s looking at you_   
_I'm starting to think you want him too_   
_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?_   
_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

I grit my teeth as I continue watching the scene in front of me, completely ignoring the CEO of Atlas rambling in my ear. Rhys is across the ballroom talking to some random douche and I am not happy at all. He has been staring at Rhys like he is some type of piece of meat. Like he has any rights to like at my boyfriend anyway he wants. And the crazy part is that Rhys looks like he is eating up the attention.

_I turn my chin music up_   
_And I'm puffing my chest_   
_I’m getting red in the face_   
_You can call me obsessed_   
_It’s not your fault that they hover_   
_I mean no disrespect_   
_It's my right to be hellish_   
_I still get jealous_

The minute the idiot lays a hand on Rhys, I was over there and in between them in a heartbeat. I glared at the idiot, who at least have the self-preservation to look scared, “Listen here asswipe, you don’t touch anything that belongs to me. If I see you anywhere near Rhys again then you would be tasting the barrel of my gun. Do I make myself clear?”

“C...c...crystal sir.” He stutters out.

I grunt, “Good, now scram.” He nods and runs off somewhere. Turn to Rhys who has a smirk on his face. “What?” I growl out.

He shakes his head and walks closer to me, “Oh nothing” he wraps his arm around my neck, pull me down so our foreheads touch, “I love you, you know? There is no need for the jealousy”

“I love you too, Cupcake. Which is why I just need to make sure that everybody else gets it through their heads that you are off limits.” I lower my lips down to kiss him on the lips. He huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes when we pull apart. “Whatever you say, you jealous fool.”

We continue the rest of the night, with me never letting go of Rhys’ waist the rest of the night.

_'Cause you're too fucking beautiful_   
_And everybody wants a taste_   
_That’s why I still get jealous_   
_'Cause you're too fucking beautiful_   
_And everybody wants a taste_   
_That's why I still get jealous_

That idiot from the party isn’t the first guy to try to hit on Rhys and unfortunately, he wasn’t the last either. Most of the time, the peons have learned to keep their hands and eyes to themselves and off what is mine but there is always one asshole that thinks that they have a chance with Rhys, that they are able to take me down a peg or two and take Rhys away from me. That is when I have to show them why they shouldn’t mess with what is mine.

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_   
_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_   
_Protective or possessive? Girl_   
_Call it passive or aggressive?_

As much I don’t mind Rhys’ two best friends, the buff nerd and that chick that he always hanging out with. I hate all the affection that he gives them. He keeps giving them hugs and little other touches that he says is platonic and that what friends do and he is right but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it. I just wish that he save all that for me. I hate sharing him with them.

He calls me a possessive fool. I tell him that I’m just being really protective of him. We had learned to agree to disagree about that...even though I’m right and he is wrong.

  
_I turn my chin music up_   
_And I'm puffing my chest_   
_I’m getting red in the face_   
_You can call me obsessed_   
_It’s not your fault that they hover_   
_I mean no disrespect_   
_It's my right to be hellish_   
_I still get jealous_

Rhys likes to say that I have an obsession but I don’t see it as such. I just see it as my right to act however I want when imbeciles think that they can do anything they want with my boyfriend. I can understand their need to hover. Rhys is gorgeous, with his legs that can go on days, ass that you can bounce a quarter off of and get back fifty cents, that cute face with those pouty lips that are made for sucking and lets not forget all that cool as shit cybernetics that he has but I also don’t blame Rhys for those other guys for being dumb. He would scoff and roll his eyes every time I repeat those words to him.

_'Cause you're too fucking beautiful_   
_And everybody wants a taste_   
_That’s why I still get jealous_   
_'Cause you're too fucking beautiful_   
_And everybody wants a taste_   
_That's why I still get jealous_   
_We're the only ones invited_   
_Say there's no one else for you_   
_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_   
_When you get jealous too_

Now I’m not the only one that has a jealous streak in him. Rhys is just as possessive as me as I am of him. Unlike me though, he refuses to admit it. Every time some fan gather the courage to come to talk to me and tell me how great I am and other stuff that I already know but love hearing, it never fails to have Rhys have his famous pout, his eyes are burning a hole into the poor unexpected fan and he would either stand there and huff or push the person out of the way and stake his claim on me with a bruising kiss. I tease him every time about it but he acts ignorant to it and his action. As much as I wish he admits that he gets jealous too, I get a warm feeling in my heart and get really excited knowing that he cares and loves me.

_I turn my chin music up_   
_And I'm puffing my chest_   
_I’m getting red in the face_   
_You can call me obsessed_   
_It's not your fault that they hover_   
_I mean no disrespect_   
_It's my right to be hellish_   
_I still get jealous_   
_'Cause you're too fucking beautiful_   
_And everybody wants a taste_   
_That’s why I still get jealous_   
_'Cause you're too fucking beautiful_   
_And everybody wants a taste_   
_That's why I still get jealous_

No matter how I get, I know that at the end of the day that I will always have Rhys in my life and I know that he is not going anywhere. I can sleep better at night knowing that he is right there in my arms and he will be there in the morning.

_Oh, that's why I still get jealous_   
_Oh, that's why I still get jealous_

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more to the ending but my brain shut off towards the end
> 
> What do you guys think? Comments and kudus are more than welcome and appreciated


End file.
